The Walking Dead
WalkingDead1.PNG|Rage Calling Lilly an Asshole WalkingDead2.PNG|'Hmm. Pointy.' WalkingDead3.PNG|Detective Lee on the case! WalkingDead4.PNG|Brilliant Observations! WalkingDead6.PNG|Detective Lee strikes again! WalkingDead7.PNG|Derailed. WalkingDead9.PNG|Rage Killing Duck WalkingDead10.PNG|Rage Plays Hide and Seek WalkingDead11.PNG|Rage's Choices WalkingDead12.PNG|More of Rage's Choices About Rage began playing The Walking Dead game on his channel as a lets play series on May 2nd 2012. It is a cell shaded point and click game made by Telltale Games based on the television show and comic by the same name. It focuses on story and the players ability to choose options to change a running narrative. Rage's playthrough videos of this game became extremely popular and iconic among his community possibly because of his reactions and unique playing style. Rage regards the series as "by far my favourite lets play I've ever done". The videos have earned their spot as part of The RageGamingVideos experience and one of his better series. Rage's Play Style ''' Rage started off the game on Season 1 as lee in the back of the police car. He Answered questions appropriately saying 'I want to be just an amiable prisoner'. He remained consistent on making sensible choices when choosing dialogue but when hes faced with making difficult decisions he often picked cruel or sometimes plain heartless choices because of his mindset of survival being the most important thing and also because of genuinely hating his fellow survivors and wanting to see them die. As Rage says in his 400 days playthrough; 'I have to be cold and calculated during a zombie apocalypse. I cant be clouded by emotions. Emotions kill you'. Rage prides himself on the ability to survive a real zombie apocalypse if that were ever to happen. Most of the commentary is of him making fun of the characters in the game and wanting to kill all of them. So, Its more of a riff. This style of playing the game results in very interesting and unique ways for the story to play out that most commentators or players of the game do not have happen. This is one of the main draws to the series because it means the viewer will see things they probably would not see if they played the game themselves.' '''Rage Making Fun of Lee' The Main character of the game that you play as is named 'Lee'. Even in the very first episode, Rage began making fun on Lee for dropping the keys by the officer and then again when he dropped the ammo when trying to shoot a zombie with a shotgun. When Lee tripped over a puddle of blood, Rage simply said 'Oh you fucking idiot' and even called him 'The most useless and clumsy zombie survivor ever to grace the world'. Detective Lee Another way for Rage to mock Lee that developed overtime was to make fun of how Lee points out the obvious a lot when you examine things in the game. The prime example of this is when Rage clicked 'Look at fence' and Lee brilliantly said 'Hmm. Pointy'. Rage freaked out when he first heard this and began making fun of Lee calling him Sherlock Holmes or Detective Lee because of his 'genius level observation skills'. Other examples are things like looking at a bail of hay saying 'Lots of hay' or when Carlos was bent over in pain with an arrow sticking out and his back and the survivors asked 'What happened' and lee replied 'He got shot with an arrow'. Black Powers Throughout the entire first season, Rage continued to insist that Lee was endowed with special power and abilities because of his race. He would say things in the vein of 'He can get out of this situation because of his black powers'. When criticized for saying this, Rage maintained that it could not possibly be racist if it was a positive thing. He thought Lee had super strength and would often say things such as 'Lee smash!' in reference to The Incredible Hulk whenever Lee punched anything or that one time he broke a ladder trying to climb it. Hating Everyone In the game, Rage displays that he doesn't like many of the survivor by making fun of Lee, Hating Duck, Larry and Lilly or by calling Ben and Omid bitches. Throughout the series it becomes very apparent that he finds almost his entire survival team to be total morons that are completely incompetent when it comes to evading zombies and survival in general. Walking Dead Syndrome In the beginning of Season 1, Episode 2, Rage mocks a guy for tripping and getting killed by a group of zombies saying 'What is wrong with the characters in this game?' and begins referring to this type of thing as 'Walking Dead Syndrome'. Its the kind of thing where the survivor stupidly dies in an easily avoidable death because of impossible incompetence such as tripping over nothing and just sitting there screaming for a long time while zombies slowly walk up and eat you. Hating / Killing Duck Rage had an immediate hatred for the character 'Duck'. When duck is introduced and says 'Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything.' Rage instantly said 'Oh my, Can I punch your child?' without skipping a beat and then continued to get more violent as the game goes went on. When Duck and Shawn were about to be eaten by zombies at the fence he chose to save Shawn instead of Duck and was upset when he didn't die. Then later when the group thought Duck might be bitten, he voted to throw him out and was again upset when he wasn't bitten. One of the more controversial choices Rage made in the game was choosing to be the one to kill Duck when he actually did get infected later on. Rage straight up shot him in the face while laughing manically. Although the viewers knew of Rage's hatred for Duck, some didn't expect him to actually take it that far and go through with it. However, the majority of the audience knew it was coming and thought Duck totally deserved it. The Bitch Boy Rage began referring to the survivor named Ben as 'Bitch boy' because of him being young and feeble. He doesn't hate him the way he does Duck, Larry or Lily he just doesn't consider him to be a good character and doesn't care about him. When Rage was introduced to Omid he felt in a similar way and called him 'Bitch boy two' and then once Ben died Omid took up the role as The Bitch boy. Rage states in the videos that he only brings him along for cannon fodder and doesn't really care if he lives or dies. The Few Good Ones The only characters he seemed to care about were Carly, Mark, Chuck, Molly and Clementine but unfortunately Mark was killed by cannibals, Carly was killed by Lilly, Chuck was found dead in the sewers and Molly just left which makes Clementine the only good character. Lee of course doesn't count because he is the person that you play as and that's the only reason hes good. Rage's Season 1 Choices: * Lied about being Clementine's Babysitter * Was honest to Hershel * Tried to save Shawn instead of Duck * Decided to leave with Kenny and his family * Called Lilly an Asshole * Agreed to get rid of Duck when he might have been bitten * Lied to Clem about his past * Refused to give Irene a gun to kill herself because of not wanting to waste ammo * Saved Carly instead of Doug * 'Chopped a dude's leg off without thinking of an alternative * Sided with Kenny and not Lilly on leadership * Gave Food to Clem, Carlos, Duck and himself * Called Larry a racist right to his face. * Didn't kill the bandit lady, let Danny kill her. * Stopped clementine from eating the human meat * Helped Kenny squash Larry's head in with a salt lick before he turned * Killed Danny with a pitchfork * Didn't finish killing Andy * Didn't steal from the roadside car * ''Left the screaming lady as bait for Zombies * Told Clem and Kenny about being a convicted murder * Left Lilly behind on the roadside to die * Convinced Kenny to stop the train without fighting * Brutally murdered Duck * Pushed Omid onto the train and didn't help him up * Stomped Zombie Attic Kid * Lied to Vernon about Clem being his daughter * Allowed Clem to go with him to Crawford * Told Ben to tell Kenny about his involvement with the bandits * Abstained the vote on taking Ben with them * Let Ben fall to his death at the bell tower * Showed the group his Zombie bite * Got Kenny, Omid and Christa to help him find Clementine * Cut Lee's arm off * Sided with Kenny on getting another boat * Lost temper with Kenny and threw the statue * Told the group to go after the walkie talkie resulting in Kenny getting swarmed by Zombies * Jumped down into the hoard of zombies to look for clementine * Told Omid and Christa to find a boat * Lied to the kidnapper about having weapons * Shot the kidnapper * Handcuffed himself to the radiator * Told clementine to leave him to turn ' Special Episode DLC '400 DAYS': On July 4th 2013 Rage began playing a downloadable extra episode of the Walking Dead called '400 days' that has five short stories about different survivors: Wyatt, Vince, Shell, Russel and Bonnie. Better observation skills Rage noticed that the survivors in the 400 days episode had better observation skills than Lee and that they actually give insight instead of just pointing out the obvious. He praised the game makers for finally making improvements on the things characters say when they are inspecting objects. Rage's 400 Days Choices: * Stayed in the car as Wyatt * Left his friend Eddie behind as Wyatt * Hid the gun in the Trash can as Vince * Shot Justin's foot as Vince * Chose to kill the possible bandit as Shell * Drove away in the RV as Shell * Left Nate at the diner as Russel * Lied to Leland as Bonnie * Convinced Wyatt, Bonnie and Shell to go with you to the settlement as Tavia Rage's Walking Dead Episodes: Season 1: * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 1: I Been Cappin' Fools * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 2: How Dare You! * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 3: WHY WONT HE DIE! * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 4: Worst. Survivors. Ever. * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 5: Overall a Waste of Time * Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 6: Zombie Apocalypse Sitcom! (Final Ep of Chapter 1) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 7: Let the Retardation Continue! (First Ep of Chapter 2!) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 8: Entirely too Suspicious! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 9: Evil Goings On! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 10: Secrets Out! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 11: Righteous Vengeance! (Last Ep of Chapter 2) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 12: New Levels of Incompetence (First Ep of Chapter 3!) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 13: Lee Holmes! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 14: Shit Just Got Real! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 15: Glorious Day! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 16: Here Comes the Horde! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 16.5: Who Needs to Die? (Final Ep of Chapter 3) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 17: How Are These People Still Alive!? (First Ep of Chapter 4) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 18: Lee Decision Making 101! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 19: Hide and Seek Zombie Apocalypse Style! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 20: Flawless Execution! Only All Mistakes! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 21: Just When You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 22: Completely Speechless! (Last Ep of Chapter 4!) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 23: From Certain Death to More Certain Death! (First Ep of Chapter 5!) *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 24: Maybe if we Just Stop Making Decisions? *Rage vs The Walking Dead! Ep 25: End of All Things! (Final Ep of Chapter 5!) 400 Days: *Rage vs The Walking Dead! 400 Days: HAS NO ONE LEARNED ANYTHING!? *Rage vs The Walking Dead! 400 Days: Party Bus! YEAH! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! 400 Days: Just Execute Everyone! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! 400 Days: STOP SHOOTING EACH OTHER! *Rage vs The Walking Dead! 400 Days: Team Kill, Kick Please! (Final Episode) The Aftermath 2 Rage continued his Walking dead series by playing every other walking dead game when it came out. He played all of the Season 2 episodes with Clementine. Quotes From Rage: "Look at him! Hes fucking mangled, mate." - Rage to Lee calling for the dead cop EP1 "Someone teach this guy how to zombie!" - Rage mocking Lee EP1 "Please, Please, Let me end your child." - Rage To Kenny After Meeting Duck EP2 "I should be more sensitive to his situation. HA!" - Rage when Lee's Family is dead EP4 "Yeah, I know. Hes an asshole. We had this conversation." - Rage being reintroduced to Larry EP4 "Yay! Dead person! Woo!" - Rage when Irene kills herself EP5 "KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS!" - Rage telling Lee to murder his zombie brother EP5 "The guy that no one cares about! Ahh! Noo!" - Rage sarcastically when Doug dies EP6 "There are so many of my own group of survivors that I just want to kill." - Rage speaking in general EP6 "Please let Duck die in this chapter" - Rage in the intro EP7 "Look at his face! Its just so punch-able!" - Rage talking about Larry EP7 "Why don't we just shoot them all and take there stuff?" - Rage at the dairy farm EP8 "Literally the only person in the group I don't wish to murder horribly." - Rage talking about Clem EP9 "Crazy bitch! Just drop the whole 'Your dad is dead' thing!" - Rage talking about Lilly EP11 "If only Kenny didn't have his family. He'd be such a better character" - Rage predicting the future EP13 "What." - Rage when Lilly shot Carly EP14 "At least ducks finally gonna die! That little dick." - Rage upon hearing that duck is bitten EP14 "Clementine is so the best character! Maybe even better then Lee honestly." - Rage EP14 "Listen to your wife and kill your son!" - Rage to Kenny EP15 "Okay guys, Let us savor this moment." - Rage about to kill Duck EP15 "..3...2...1...DIE! Mwuahahaha!" - Rage killing Duck EP15 "Oh my god, New people! Yes! People to die!" - Rage being introduced to Omid and Christa EP16 "That's what you get for being a bitch. Bitches' legs break." - Rage about Omid breaking his leg EP16 "You can't run away from your feeling. They're faster than you." - Rage to Kenny EP18 "Haha! I'm Unstable!" - Rage in Intro EP20 "And that is that." - Rage when Lee died EP25 Category:Series Category:Game